Hold On Tight
by Son of a betty
Summary: " Hunting runs in my blood Dean, just as surely as it runs in your brothers,I can't do anything else" Dean hadn't known love until it walked right up and kicked him down.  SamxOC ,DeanxOC. Rated M for lemons.
1. Lousianna Hankering

So this being my first fanfiction posted on here, on this account , will hopefully last for a long time. I haven't been writing very often because my inspiration has been somewhat lacking. I hope you all like it though and please review , it would be greatly appreciated. Once and a while I may choose a lucky someone to pop into my story either as a short term character or a long term character.

I do not own Dean or Sam or any character from the show Supernatural, I am purely a writer, that is all I am doing.

Enjoy, rated M for future lemons and limes- Just to be safe._**

* * *

**_

_**prologue**_

The only light that illuminated the room was that of the moon, but it didn't matter to Dean, everything was so dark. He felt more hollow than he had ever felt before. All of the guilt and all of the things he has ever gone through was nothing compared to the loss of the woman he so loved. You never thought something like this would happen. Dean Winchester tied down to one woman, proposterous , but it did happen- it happened like a whirlwind of passion and surprise. The story begins a few months early, on an average hunt with a not so average beginning.

_**5 months before the accident**_

"Hey Dean, what did Bobby tell you before we left, you guys were pretty.. well tight" Sam said looking from his latop for only moments from his research to look his brother in the face.

Dean looked at his brother out of the corner of his eye and rubbed his face with his free hand before placing it back on the steering wheel and smirking.

" Just a couple things about the hunt, he said he had a few friends inside that could help us navigate the city better.." Dean breathed out.

" Really? Dean honestly, I think your mad lying skills are failing a bit because I heard what you and Bobby were talking about it. Who's Kate?" Sam said with a cocky smile and grinned.

Dean wrinkled his nose. '_Damn caught in the act, next time I strap a bell around his fucking neck, I never knew a dude so big could be so damn quiet..._' . Dean hesistated and Sam noticed and laughed.

" Seriously dude who is this chick? I know you have a thing for going long distances for girls you've met before, But I haven't even heard of this one before." Dean rolled his eyes and looked to his brother.

" She's just an old friend of Bobby's, don't worry Sammy , I made sure she had a friend for you , see I'm considerate " Dean smirked out in a fake hurt voice.

Sam rolled his eyes and focused back on his research. It seemed like what they might be hunting might be a white lady. In folklore white lady's were woman who were betrayed by their husbands or boyfriends, cheated on. So in sorrow, they killed themselves , sometimes if the woman had children they would murder their children. The usual, drowning them in the bathtub or close lake. More closely they usually went along with post partum depression.

Dean let out a loud sigh as he finally pulled up to another run down motel.

" Home sweet home Sammy.." He drawled out sarcastically and parked his car , turning it off and pushing the door open.

Dean shielded his eyes from the blazing sun and looked around. Narrowing his eyes he looked to Sam " Your turn to check in " Dean said with a smirk.

"Dean, I've checked in the last three times.." Sam argued.

" Hey you've got years of checking in to do.." Dean said using his sturn voice.

" Dean-" " Samantha please, we don't need to make a scene of your girly moments, if it's that time of month i'll check in " Dean chuckled out.

Sam gritted his teeth and pulled on a fake smile " I'll do it.. go.. go get food or something " Sam said and closed his door of the impala and went to go check in. Hoping to dear life there wasn't some creepy old man behind the counter like the last two motels. Actually he could handle that , it was the older woman that hit on him that creeped him out. Sam looked up at the familiar ring of the doorbell and looked towards the counter. He walked up and inhaled , pushing a small but friendly smile onto his face.

" One room, two queens please" Sam said and reached for his wallet pulling it out and holding out his latest identities credit card. He tapped his foot and waited patiently for his room keys.

"Sure thing sugar " The woman behind the counter said and stepped away just a moment to go get the keys for the room . She returned and swiped the credit card handing the keys to Sam and smiling.

Sam pulled a small smile and thanked the woman walking out of the office and looking at Dean still leaning nonchalantly on the car and talking to a woman. Typical Dean, they aren't even in town for more than a few minutes and he's already hitting on the first piece of ass he can find.

Something was different though, about Dean's reason for coming to this town in the first place. He usually didn't make trips to places for girls unless the girl was really something amazing that he spent an unforgettable weekend with. It was more than odd for the fact that Dean had never actually met the girl he was coming to this town for. Sam shook his head and laughed " Finished yet?" he asked and went to go unlock the door.

Dean looked to the girl and smiled " I'll see you some other time sweetheart " Dean said and tucked her number into his pocket and watched her walk away. " Damnit Sammy couldn't let me at least have a little bit of fun while I'm here."

Before Dean had even walked through the door the sound of his ringtone filled the air . He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his phone pressing talk and pushing the phone against his ear. " Hello?" He said with quiet grunt as he dropped his duffle bag onto the coach and straigtened up as he heard Bobby's voice.

" Ya we just got here, I know Bobby, We'll find her okay, everything's gonna be alright .. She's gonna be okay " Dean sighed out and finally hung up when the conversation took a somewhat to girly affectionate turn for him.

" Hit the sack Sammy, we have a long couple of days ahead of us " Dean breathed out in a deep sigh and fell onto the bed and into the oblivion of sleep, After a few beers that is.

* * *

Ahh, well How else do you suppose Dean was suppose to fall asleep. Beer is to Dean as a Lullaby is to a Baby.


	2. You're Kidding right?

Happy early Halloween. I'm so very excited it's one of my favourite holidays even though it's not really official. Sam hain yeah? Anyway, I'm super excited except for the fact that I found I have to work at 7am , sucky right? Alright soI left this chapter off on a HUGE cliffhanger, which in the next chapter you will see why. It's going to be pretty funny, haha.

I hope you all have had a wonderful school year so far, for those still in school and let's hope the snow doesn't come until november? :D

As always I do not own Dean or Sam or any other canon character that is from the show that I use in my story. The Belong to Eric Kripke and the cast of Supernatural.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

xoxox

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2 loves first ... hangover?

The first rays of sun that filtered through the motel curtains woke make with a start from a nightmare. It would have been less frightening if it hadn't been another one of his visions. Sam sucked in a deep breath of air and held his head in his hand for a moment before pushing his hair out of his eyes . He slid of the musky motel room bed and into the bathroom for a long hot shower to assure him that this was his reality. What a messed up and terrifying reality it was , but it was much better then the scenes of death that replayed over and over in his head when he slumbered.

Sam walked out of the bathroom and paused for a moment to look to his sleeping brother . He laughed and rolled his eyes getting dressed and stopping to check on every salt line that was around the motel room.

About an hour later Sam returned.

" Good morning sunshine , come on up and at 'em we have a girl to find and places to scout and search.." Sam said kicking the bottom of his brothers bed and chuckled lightly when his brother lifted his head groggily and mumbled something inchorrently , it was somewhere along the lines of

" Sam you ass it's 6am.." Dean swore out and moved to look at him.

" Oh poor thing I brought you coffee so suck it up " Sam said with a small smile, sometimes he enjoyed watching his brother act like a child.

Dean held out his hands and graciously accepted his slurping back every remaining drop of caffenated beverage to jump start his system. He got up ad sat at the edge of his bed with a small groan , he glared at his brother and got up to take a shower to finish of what the coffee started.

As Dean slid into the shower he remembered what Bobby had told him about the girl he was supposed to find.

_FlashBack_

"So you want me to find a girl? well Bobby you've finally found someone that caught your eye? what should I be prepared for?" Dean asked with a cocky smirk on his face as he pulled off his fathers leather jacket.

Bobby looked to Dean and rolled his eyes " haha idgit , and no , I knew her family before they died . I heard she was having some trouble with a hunt so I helped her out a bit but the last time she called was over two weeks ago, when I called her back , no one picked up " Bobby said and sat down.

"So? you think somethings up?" he asked and took a seat in the chair across the table from Bobby.

"Well yeah, I sorta thought that was implied when I explained the situation, is something wrong with you boy?" Bobby asked sarcastically. Dean rolled his eyes and leaned back " What's her name?" he asked cocking an eyebrow

" Katelyn Force, The last time I heard from her she was around the area your heading to so just take a look around for her would ya?" Bobby asked , sounding more and more like a personal favour then just a checkup.

Dean nodded " Course Bobby, I'll do what I can " He replied and let his gaze travel to his past out brother on the sofa as he cracked a sideways smile.

_end of flashback _

Dean furrowed his eyebrows in thought and wrapped the towel around his waist as he left the bathroom to search through his duffle bag for clothes.

Getting dressed Dean pulled on his jacket and looked to his brother " so exactly what leads do we have on this white woman and the girls?" he asked curiously as he finished off the rest of his coffee which had gone cold since he was in the shower. He made a sour face and threw it away . He picked up his duffle bag and opened the door. Sam pulled his laptop bag over his shoulder and riffled through some papers " Well the spottings have been more frequent to date and the last one was in the parking lot of an old bar, Locals say the bar has been a place teens went quite a bit " Sam breathed out and slid into the leather cushioned seats of the impala.

Dean raised an eyebrow and threw his bag in the backseat of the impala and got in , starting his baby up and looking to his brother " So you think our ghost ganked herself at the bar?" Dean said with a small laugh, what a place to kill yourself.

" Seems like it, won't know for sure until we check it out, White lady's tend to have a thing for going places a bit far from where they died anyway.." Sam said rubbing his head for a moment . Dean caught his brothers movements in the side of his eye and frowned " What's up? those visions coming back ?" Dean asked.

Sam rolled his eyes " No, just a headache, a dull throbing headache.." Sam drawled on and looked to his brothers worried and quizzical look. " Seriously Dean I'm fine , jeeze no need to freak out everytime I get a headache.." He said and turned his attention to the houses passing him by on his side of the car.

" Okay Samantha no need to snap, so this the place?" Dean asked pulling up to a pretty ragedy looking bar. Dean got out of the car and looked around unlocking the trunk and opening it up. He paused to look down before he opened the secret compartment and started to pack the necessary weapons into his duffle bag. He pulled out his favourite shotgun and close the trunk looking to his brother for a moment before walking towards the bar. He opened the heavy wood door and looked around "Sulfur "Dean said, the scent was strong, heavy in the air , the ghost must not have been here that long ago.

Dean raised his gun and flashlight and looked around, he paused when he heard a muffled sound. He looked to Sam and cocked his head towards the bar, moving slowly they made there way over and looked down .

Dean pulled his gun away slowly and raised an eyebrow, to be honest he was completely shocked at what he found, not a demon, or a ghost, or a dead body rather it was a...

* * *

So review and tell me what you think the might happen if your suggestion is better than my idea I might use it :).

Chao.


End file.
